Teasing
by kupwriter
Summary: A One-Shot based on moments throughout Rose Weasley's and Scorpius Malfoy's relationship together. This story will potentially be a 5-part story.


"Rose, stop, you are playing with fire here." Scorpius said as he closed his beautiful silver eyes and laid his head on the couch.

"Why, Scorp? Don't you like to snog?" The redhead said smiling her most devilish smile and putting her long hair over her left shoulder.

"I _love_ it, Rose, especially with you, and _that's_ the problem." He said opening his eyes and staring at her with a smile.

" If you _love_ it, I don't see how it is a problem..."

She was now trailing her finger on his chest, which was covered with his white uniform shirt and his striped green and silver Slytherin tie was loose around his neck.

Rose knew exactly what to do to turn him on and didn't like to stop once she started, they both knew that they weren't ready to go all the way, but Rose did like fooling around with Scorpius and he did too, but was afraid things would go too far and ruin the trust in each other that took ages to get.

"Rose, we both know we don't like to stop once we've started and I don't want to do anything you are not comfortable with." He said cupping her face with his hands and looking at her with his expressive eyes.

"I'm comfortable with you, and I really want to snog you senseless and... touch you today." She could feel the heat on her cheeks and couldn't help but hate her Weasley genes at this moment.

He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose running his hands over her arms.

"You can kiss me and touch me all you want, Baby. I'm yours, remember?"

That was all she needed to hear, an approval.

She kneeled on the fluffy couch and moved from her position by his side to straddling him.

Scorpius took a deep breath as she positioned herself on top of him, asking for all the self-control in the universe.

Rose ran her petite hand over his chest and settled them on his broad shoulders. She liked the way his body heat engulfed her and caressed her skin, the way she was now eye-level to him and he was so close she could count the nine light freckles she knew were on the skin above his perfect nose.

"You are beautiful, Scorp."

She whispered and could see his pale cheeks turn slightly pink, the touch bringing light to his sparkling eyes.

" _You_ are beautiful, Rose, every bit of you, and I love it when you don't put any makeup on when you come see me, I always want to see your natural beauty, always." He whispered back running his hands over her long curly hair and resting them just above her hips, at the hem of her plaid skirt.

"Thank you..." She said smiling at him feeling her chest get warm at the amazing compliment, the truth was that Scorpius sweeps her off her feet and she couldn't deny it anymore.

He smiled at her and took his hands off of her.

"We should do the following, you can touch me and do whatever you want, but I'll keep my hands away from you, so you can feel comfortable, okay?" He said laying his hands on the couch and looking at her honey eyes.

"Okay, if you want me to stop, just say it."

He smiled encouragingly to her and placed his hands at the headboard of the couch.

First Rose carefully took his tie off his neck, making his hair look a little ruffled. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his, they were so sincere and she felt like she could swim on its silver depths.

She started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, testing the experience. When she reached the last button, she pulled it open and glanced at his face. Scorpius had his eyes closed but, when he felt her stare he opened them slowly, smiling at her in the process.

She slid the fabric out of his muscled arms, feeling his skin on hers, goosebumps forming at the contact. Rose finally ran her hands through his chest and defined abs, making sure to get ever single piece of skin and memorize the exact feeling of it, she glanced at his v-line and saw pale blond hairs starting at his bellybutton and ending mysteriously at the hem of his black Calvin Klein boxers, she mentally chuckled as she thought Scorpius would never wear Muggle clothes.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She looked at him teasingly.

"With what?" He said letting out a heavy breath and looking at her with his pupils dilated.

"Scorpius Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy fortune and the tradition of the most traditional pureblood family of Great Britain wearing muggle boxers." She felt his laugh underneath her and his smile was broad and his eyes sparkling with joy.

"You should have seen my father's face when he saw it! Priceless. And I'll have you know they are far more comfortable than silk shorts-type things my father wears."

"Well, thanks for the nice image!" Rose said laughing with him and thankful for the topic chosen so the mood was lighter and the awkward movements gone.

Rose started her ministrations again by kissing Scorp on the neck and seeing the satisfied sound he made and the way he moved his neck to give her more access.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, running her hands again through his perfectly defined abs and chest. Rose mentally thanked Quidditch and the wonders it did with her boyfriend's body but, she was sure all the girls in school would agree with her, it was the best sport ever.

Scorpius face was the sexiest thing Rose had ever seen in her whole entire life, he had his eyes facing her with a heat she'd never seen there, his pupils dilated, his pink full lips moist and his perfectly white teeth biting his lower lip.

She brought his face closer hers, clasping his neck and connecting their lips, she could see his hold on the couch get tighter in a urge to hold her but he didn't break his promise.

Her hands were running all over his chest as she explored his mouth, the combination was overwhelming and the close contact with his skin made Rose want to combust.

They way their tongue tangled with each other was overwhelmingly delicious and she never wanted to stop.

Rose's hips had a mind of their own when they started moving against Scorpius' lap, feeling the bulge in his school pants. It was a weird sensation but at the same time so amazing that all the thoughts in her head suddenly vanished, leaving only the sensations.

A strangled groan escaped from Scorp's throat and he threw his head back, eyes closed as his hips moved involuntarily with hers, touching all the most delicious spots and she could feel her knickers getting wet, just like when she had those countless dreams about them in far more compromising positions than this one.

"Rose..." A whisper came out of his lips as Rose reached for his hands. "What..."

"Come on, Scorp. Touch me, teach me." Rose whispered back on his ear as she placed his hands on her hips.

"Bloody Hell." He cursed as he grabbed her hips and brought them closer together, putting her in such a right angle to make her see stars. His right hand moved underneath her shirt and his big, warm palm caressed her bare back. Their lips were together in less than a second in a furious, pleasurable battle that didn't seem to end. Gaps and groans swallowed by eager tongues. Scorpius' hands guiding Rose's hips over him in the right rhythm and pressure.

"HEY! SCORP! OPEN UP!" The sound made the two stop abruptly and look at the door in confusion. "ROSE! SCORP! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

Albus Potter's voice was soon recognized and the couple was untangled in less than a heartbeat, face flustered, hair ruffled and irregular breaths.

"Shit, shit, shit. COMING AL!" Scorpius said as he hurriedly buttoned his shirt and tried to hide his more than obvious arousal while Rose tried to make her hair and face not say 'I just had the best snog of my life'.

"Go to your room, Scorp, is not working. I'll get the door." Rose said pushing him towards the staircase. "Whatever you do now, won't cut it." She said with a chuckle.

"It's your fault woman!" He said in false anger. "Harassing me, you were! Naïve, young and pure Scorpius."

"Ow, poor you!" She said trying to hold her laugh but failing miserably.

"You'll pay, soon. I like revenge." He said as she slowly walked towards the door backwards giving him her most seductive smile.

"I was counting on that."


End file.
